


Buffalo Stance

by luminosity, sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [7]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: All the Gods Want Shadow, Club Vivid, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gigolos, Hang in Buffalo Stance, M/M, No Money Man, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon, Vividcon2018, What Is He Like Anyway, love not romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Fuck God and Cum HardorBuffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo





	Buffalo Stance

Song by Neneh Cherry

 

[Download mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/%5B2018%20Club%20Vivid%5DLuminosity%20and%20sisabet-Buffalo%20Stance.m4v)

 


End file.
